1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards a light fixture that can operate from either an alternating current (AC) or a direct current (DC) power source and, more particularly, to a light fixture with a pair of light bulbs that can produce light from available power sources.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known within the lighting industry that having a light that can operate from either an AC or a DC power source is extremely desirable. For example, conventional trouble lights operate only from an AC current. As can be readily appreciated, there are instances where a trouble light operating off of a car battery would be extremely useful to the owner of the trouble light in instances where he is stranded at night on a road.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,874 provides a grounded trouble light that can operate from both AC and DC power sources. It requires a special lamp containing two filaments, one operating in a DC mode, the other operating in an AC mode The electrical cord normally provides for AC operation by attachment to an AC receptacle, and a DC adapter permits attachment to automotive battery terminals in order to energize the DC filament.
Patents of general interest in this field are U.S. Pat Nos. 4,388,673, 4,463,283, 4,322,782, and 4,535,397.
There is still a demand in the prior art to provide a relatively simple and economical AC/DC light fixture assembly capable of providing ample light from either an AC power source or a DC power source. Additionally, the requirement for a useful AC/DC light fixture that is also economical has not yet been satisfied by the prior art.